Things you might not know about Wiki Cat (remade)
His favorite numbers are the fat 2 and 0 # His favorite superhero is Spider-Man # His two favorite foods are Lasagna and Burgers # He hates most of the 2018 music # His favorite meme is pingas # He plays the Trombone # He thinks the number 13 is lucky # His favorite letter is W # He has 4 favorite games: Slender: The Arrival, Hello Neighbor, Sonic Generations, and Battle Cats # His favorite animals are cats and pigs # His favorite color is lime green # He used to have a pet frog # He has a 17-year old cat named Buddy and a 4-year old dog named Charlie # When he made his wiki name, he ran out of ideas, so he just made up Wiki Cat, and had a chicken nugget profile picture # His favorite villains are Venom and Red Skull (also Carnage) # Peridot is his favorite cartoon character # He is SUPER excited for the new sonic movie coming out in November 2019 # He doesn’t have a favorite movie # His favorite shows are Steven Universe, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Camp Camp, and Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon # Egg # His first creation he made was called Ninja Dude, and he is still developing that character # He got inspiration from letters and made someone called W Man # He got a 144 on the f i t n e s s p a c e r t e s t # Leafy was his favorite BFDI character # Golf Ball was his favorite BFDIA character # Coiny was his favorite IDFB character # Snowball, Needle, and Pen are his favorite BFB characters # He loves pens, it’s his favorite tool to draw with # He LOVES to draw # His favorite drink is orange juice # He lost his first tooth when he was 4 # He likes saying the word popsicle # He once counted to 1,000 # His favorite subject is science # His favorite sport is swimming # He once beat two of his friends in a fight (2V1, but we were just wrestling, nothing too bad) # He is half Italian and half puerto rican # He still watches Mickey Mouse, Wow Wow Wubbzy, and other kid shows # His favorite Steven Universe character used to be Amethyst, but then Warp Tour came out # He doesn’t have a friend # 9/11 sucked # He once ate cat food and didn’t regret it # When he was 4 he accidentally said the f word # His birthday is on February 12 # He knows somes Español, but not all of it # He can eat anything, except for peppers and bacon # He stopped eating bacon when he was 8 # He wants a pet pig, but he doesn’t own a farm yet # He doesn‘t play Fortnite because it SUCKS # His favorite game of 2017 is Sonic Mania # His favorite holiday is Halloween # He keeps getting hit in the nose and still hasn’t had a nosebleed yet # His nose is durable as heck # His favorite DC superhero is Green Lantern # He likes Thanos more than Darkseid # He thinks that Ali A’s intro song is good (only the music) # He hates the ligma meme, but he does like the got him meme # He died in Infinity War xdddddddd # He is NEVER cold # His favorite song is Gives You Hell # His favorite wiki is this one # His favorite video-game villain is Dr. Robotnik # He used to be an admin on the Baldi’s Basics Wikipedia # He had a PS4, but he used to have an Xbox 360, a Nintendo 3DS, and a Wii U # He gets mad easily # He loves the smell of paint # His favorite color besides lime green is orange # His favorite letter of the Greek alphabet is pi # He likes MLP # He likes Minecraft more than ROBLOX # He loves the game We Happy Few # He thinks that Warioware Gold is better than Super Mario Odyssey # His favorite Baldi’s Basics character is 1st Prize # His favorite FNAF character is Springtrap # His favorite Undertale character is Sans # He loves to make puns and jokes # He has never drawn Ninja Dude # His favorite ice cream is cookie dough ice cream # He hates Fortnite # He thinks that Sonic Mania is better than Sonic Forces # He used to love dinosaurs (he still does) # He also used to love space # His least favorite color is blue, but it used to be yellow # His former favorite color was hot pink # His second favorite superhero is Deadpool # He loves to run # He knows what 1 + 1 is (IMPOSSIBLE!) # He likes Sonic more than Kirby, Mario, and Pac-Man # He used to be afraid of drowning, but not anymore # The first YouTube video that he watched was called Charlie The Unicorn # The first YouTuber that he subscribed to was Lonniedos # His favorite app is Battle Cats # He thinks that one day he will get caught on fire # His third favorite superhero is Black Panther # He cried during the ending of Adventure Time # His favorite season is Winter # He doesn’t celebrate Hanukkah. However, he LOVES fried potato pancakes. # He loves old cartoons, especially Tom and Jerry # He loves nature # His favortie fruits are apples, cherries, oranges, and lemons # His favorite vegetables are brussel sprouts and carrots # His favorite Battle Royale game is Pac-Man: Battle Royale # He loves the smell of grape juice # When BFB first started, Pie was his favorite character # His favorite object show is BFDI # His YouTube channel has 230 subscribers # He likes Gummy Worms more than Gummy Bears # His favorite book series is the Captain Underpants book series (yes, it still is) # He LOVES the Steven Universe comics # He loves ninjas # The first book he made was called The Two Ninjas # He made over 200 books in his life so far # He made a character called Supa R.O.B.O.T. in 2014, and he made 25 books of him (he’s still working on the last and final one) # He spends a lot of his life writing and drawing # He likes the color black more than the color white (This is NOT racism) # €_£{£~\¥{_}§> # He thinks that you’re too lazy to read all of these facts Category:Things you might not know about pages